


Visualizations

by afteriwake



Series: In So Few Words [86]
Category: CSI: NY
Genre: Background Case, Banter, Calm Down Danny, Claustrophobia, Claustrophobic Danny, Foul Language, Gen, Visualization Techniques
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-18
Updated: 2012-09-18
Packaged: 2017-11-14 12:38:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were trapped in a room for a half hour, and while Danny was starting to panic Flack had a way that might help calm him down. Didn't mean Danny had to like it all that much...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visualizations

**Author's Note:**

> I got tagged by **iluvroadrunner6** and this popped into my head almost immediately. Used _Don Flack, Jr. / Danny Messer / locked in_ from my CSI: NY prompt generator and the tag was _Danny and Flack, any verse you like -- > Who put you in charge?_

"It's your damn fault we got locked in here," Danny muttered as he pulled on the doorknob for the nineteenth or twentieth time.

"Danny, you might as well get away from the door because there's no way in hell we're getting out any time soon." Flack leaned up against the wall, crossing his arms across his chest. "And how the hell do you get that it's my fault?"

"You told me there might be evidence in here. I listened to you. Now we're locked in a musty room and no one's going to be able to get to us for at least another half hour." Danny turned around and glared at Flack. "So it's your fault."

"No, it's not. You just wish it was since you're the one who didn't secure the door right."

"Go to hell, Flack." Danny looked around and then found a crate to sit on. "What's going to take Stell so long to get here?"

"Traffic in midtown." Flack shrugged slightly. "At least she picked up. I mean, we couldn't even get patrol down here."

"Yeah," Danny said grudgingly. "All right. So, we've got a half hour to kill. Maybe more. So what are we going to do."

" _We_ aren't going to do anything," Flack said, pushing away from the wall and pulling another crate back up against it. "I'm going to take a nap."

"How can you deal with a room like this?"

Flack looked at him. "Panic room?"

Danny shrugged slightly. "It was better than this. Even if I was stuck with a dead body."

"All right." Flack thought for a moment. "You know I'm not a fan of hypnotism and crap like that, but one thing the shrink said after the bombing was that visualization exercises are helpful."

"What do you mean? Like, I imagine I'm in a sunny open field?"

"Something like that, yeah."

"No thanks."

"Couldn't hurt."

"No."

"Come on."

"You're going to keep this up until I do it aren't you?"

"Pretty much."

"Just to get you to shut the hell up and back off, fine. What am I supposed to do?"

"Shut your eyes."

Danny did that. "Fine."

"Picture that open field you mentioned."

There was a long pause. "Nothing's coming to mind."

"Then think of a baseball diamond and you're winding up to pitch."

There was another pause. "Okay, that I can do."

"All right. Now feel the warmth, smell the grass...you getting the idea here?"

"Feel the wamth, smell the grass, tune out the friend who thinks he knows everything...got it." Flack said nothing but leaned against the wall more and watched him with a slight smirk on his face. A few minutes later, Danny opened up his eyes. "So...maybe you were right."

"Told you so."

"You ever done them?"

"No. I thought it was a bunch of BS."

Danny glared at him again. "Bastard."

"Don't I know it."

Danny shook his head. "Don't bother me the rest of the time we're in here or I may do something you'll regret."

"Got it," Flack said, grinning to himself.


End file.
